A diagnosis system has been proposed which records health interview data (the age and sex of a patient, subjective symptoms and the like) and a still image corresponding to the moment which is designated by the patient while a moving image of a certain area of the patient's body is captured. The diagnosis system generates comparative image data to be compared with reference data which is suitable for making a diagnosis of a certain disease, based on the recorded still image, and generates diagnosis data by comparing the comparative image data and reference data with each other.
[Patent Document 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-70753